Countdown
by SpillietehInkie
Summary: 3 stories... 2 fated lovers... 1 lifetime. Sasuke Sakura


**I dedicate this story to my friends on Fanfic. CrYsTaLxAnGeL, XXDragonheart6XX, NokasKokas. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**

If Only

_If is a word of endless possibilities… though for them, it only brings regrets._

* * *

I am a ruthless killer. I trained myself… long, hard years of training shaped me. I became almost immortal… without a single trace of emotion.

_If only my brother had not killed them all._

But, people lie… people lie everyday because of the inevitable truth. Sometimes though, the truth comes out when he thinks no one sees. Yet, I have seen it before, even though he puts up those barriers.

_If only I stopped myself from trying to see through his walls._

Not everything is what it seems. I lie here, under the dead leaves and fallen blossoms of a cherry blossom tree. Strange, it had survived through the winter yet had died in spring. But, it is here that I am at peace. For I seek comfort in the only place that reminds me of home… that reminds me of the girl I loved and had left.

_If only I hadn't taken this path… for choosing to avenge than to forgive._

The moon is the only light I have. I sit here, on my rooftop, seeing it in all its glory. I remembered, the one time I saw his face through the pale glow… it had been wet with silent tears. So, I stay here, embracing the cold, wondering where he is now.

_If only I had not grown to love than man I see in his eyes._

Each tear was my apology… one for each significance in my life except her. Drip. To Konoha. Drip. To my clan. Drip. To my brother. Drip. To my mentor. Drip. To my best friend… but… to my life… to Sakura… it is a string of endless apologies. For hurting her. For pushing her away. For not giving her the chance of happiness she deserved. The soft pitter-patter of my tears would never stop.

_If only I had said sorry the chance that I had._

I knew in my heart that he was sorry. The night he left, his eyes were full of regret. I gripped my heart as tears began to flow. The pain was just too much.

_If only I tried harder… just to make him stay._

I loved her… I still do. I regret everything I threw away because of revenge. I regret not being happy… for taking away her happiness along side mine.

_If I had only told her that._

Too many ifs…

If only they knew…

If only

**

* * *

**

When You Wake Up

_Waking up means that you're not dead yet… for her though, it means a broken promise._

_**

* * *

**_

-Flashback-

_A boy covered in blood burst into the hospital._

"_Ssshh. Sakura… it's ok. You're not going to die." He whispered consolingly to the girl in his arms._

_She held his hand. "Don't leave me."_

_The plea resounded in his ears. "I will be here when you wake up."_

"_Promise?" She asked, holding up her pinky but with great difficulty._

"_Promise." He wrapped his pinky around hers._

_Sakura woke up the next day. Her gaze fell on to the sleeping boy on the edge of her bed. _

"_Thank you." She managed to whisper before falling back to sleep._

_Unbeknownst to her, the boy was awake. He smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers. He finally fell asleep, secured with the fact that his cherry blossom was safe._

_**7 years later:**_

"_Sakura, we have something to tell you." Tsunade said, wishing that she did not have to relay the unfortunate message._

"_Uchiha Sasuke was found dead near the border of the Sound country's territory. He was ambushed."_

_Sakura felt her world collapse. "No…" she mumbled before falling out of consciousness._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Sakura sat up abruptly. Almost automatically, tears welled up in her eyes. She slowly got up and took a shower and changed. Walking out of her house, people would think that she was a zombie. Pale face, thin body, dead eyes. She stopped in front of the cemetery. Reaching a beautifully carved stone, she traced the engraved words.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Wonderful shinobi, praised student, best friend and rival & fiancée._

_May you rest in peace._

Sakura knelt in front of the memorial, dull green eyes, stopping at a picture of him at the base of the stone.

'_You promised me that you'd be there when I wake up…_'

…

'_So where are you now? I miss you._'

**

* * *

I don't really like staying on the sad stories... it hurts me!!! So, this is going to be my gift to all of you for reading this story. So, thank you.

* * *

**

**In Between the Lines**

_He pushes her away… she reads in between.__

* * *

"Sasuke-kun… will you go on a date with me?" she pleaded him._

"No."

"Why?"

"…"

"Sasukeeeeee…."

"…"

"Please?"

"You're annoying and weak… go train or something."

_No matter how we never seem to get along…_

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

A wave of sand started to suffocate the pink kunoichi.

"Sakura!"

He charged up the restricted Chidori… in the hope of saving his teammate.

_No matter how bad things get…_

"Sasuke-kun! If you go… I'll scream."

**Whooosh.**

"Thank you."

He laid her on a cold bench… alone.

_No matter how far apart we become…_

"Sasuke-kun!!!" A 20 year old Sakura cried in front of a grave stone.

"Hn?"

She whirled around, surprised to see Sasuke standing there.

"B-but," she sniffled, "I thought you were dead… the ANBU squad told me so…"

He raised an eyebrow. "They told you that? Stupid ANBU, believing I was dead when they can't find a body."

She smiled. "Looks like Naruto really did bring you back eh?"

"Sure I did Sakura-chan! You should have seen me kick his stuck up pretty boy ass all the way back! Aagh! Sasuke-teme! That's a big bruise!!!"

"Hmph… you deserve it."

Sakura giggled at the sight of her two boys.

**7 years later**

Warm arms circled a pregnant Sakura's waist. She giggled, making the ebony-haired ANBU nuzzle her neck, growling softly.

"You seem to have had a busy day?" he asked through her hair.

Sakura nodded. "Hai… Hijiri-chan is kicking harder lately."

Sasuke smiled (a/n Yes people! Imagine the emo hot booty-luscious boy smile!) . "When will she be coming?"

Sakura suddenly felt a push in her stomach. Being a medic-nin, realization hit her square in the face. Her eyes widened frantically as she felt a sudden rush of pain in her lower abdomen.

"Sasuke… I think the when you asked… is NOW!"

Sasuke almost fainted from shock. He gathered the kunoichi in his arms and sped off to the hospital. He burst in as Ino came out.

"Sasuke… what is it?" Ino asked the panicking boy.

"Sakura is in labor."

Ino screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?! KIRA! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW WITH A FREAKING HOSPITAL BED! SAKURA IS IN LABOR!"

3 hours passed in what Sakura thought was hell on Earth. And all the while she was screaming obscenities, threatening to murder and incinerate a certain Uchiha's behind. The said Uchiha had heard the pink-haired girl all the way from the waiting room. He visibly paled at what seemed to be a promise of a painful death. Shikamaru and Naruto patted him on the back, trying to calm the pacing Sasuke down.

The clock ticked. the sun was already setting when Tsunade (she didn't want anyone else to help Sakura through her labor) came out of the labor room, announcing to the Uchiha that it was safe to go in. He tentatively walked into the room and rushed to the bed occupied by his wife.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, stroking his wife's tired face.

He was rewarded with a beautiful baby girl, sleeping in her mother's arms. With that, he happily fainted into a relieved unconsciousness.

Years passed and Hijiri Haruno was famous all over Konoha as the best ninja of her age… and her parents could not have been any prouder.

_Fate will find us together again._

* * *

3

2

1

The End.

* * *

Review guys! Tell me if you like it! 


End file.
